Misha Edmund
Misha Selena Edmund is a recurring character used by Pippy in World 3: Renegade. Misha has been working at Basil's Pizzeria for years, now, and is currently an assistant manager. She lived in California, for most of her life, and moved to Washington when she was 19. She is now 24 years old, and has the abilities of Love Infatuation, Temporal Jumping, Eidetic Memory and one more unmanifested. Appearance Misha looks quite young, for her age at 23 years old, and is occasionally mistaken for a high school student. While her hair is not straight, it is not quite curly, either, and generally just ends up just having a weak wave in it. Misha is quite tall, standing at 5ft 9 and a half. Her eyes, while blue, are a unique shade, a very dark blue, that occasionally looks almost black. Misha's hair is naturally blonde, and she normally tends to wear skirts or shorts in summer, and jeans or leggings in winter. Abilities The first ability Misha manifested is Love Infatuation. She could use this ability to force people to become infatuated with herself or with others. She can cause others to have a strong attraction to each other when she consciously chooses to do so. Misha can make more than two people feel infatuated with each other and can even make a group of people feel like that they are 'in-love' with each other. Misha's second ability is that of Temporal Jumping. This is the ability to randomly jump through time, and she cannot control where her ability will take her. She has discovered that she has to activate the ability for it to work, although she has no control of where it takes her. She recently manifested this. Her third ability is that of Eidetic Memory. This is the ability to effortlessly remember every single piece of information she is or ever will be exposed to. The ability means Misha will be able to remember everything she has read, heard or seen in her entire lifetime, even before she manifested the ability. This is done effortlessly and she can recall back on all of her memories. She recently manifested this. Family & Relationships *Parents - Vicky and Timothy Edmund *Younger Sister - Ellen Edmund *Ex-Boyfriend - Boston Home While Misha offically lives with Tara Watson, Tara is barely at the apartment anymore, as she spends most of her nights at her boyfriend's apartment. She doesn't even have a bed at their apartment anymore. Misha doesn't mind this very much, because she's likes to be on her own sometimes. The apartment is in downtown Washington DC, and has two bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms and a large kitchen-lounge area. They decorated the apartment well. Personality Misha is a funny girl, with a great sense of humour. She loves to make people laugh, and occasionally takes jokes too far and ends up offending people. She doesn't like hurting people, and always trys to do the right thing. She's very confident. Etymology Misha is a Russian name, occasionally abbreivated from Michael, for the male form of the name. It means "Who resembles God?" in Hebrew, and "Who is like God?" in Russian. Selena means "moon" in Greek. Her surname, Edmund, has the meaning "prosperous protection" in English. History Misha grew up with a lot of responsiblity, and she moved to Washington from her home in Los Angeles when she flunked out of school when she was 17, and began her job at Basil's Pizzeria. She moved in with co-worker Tara Watson, because she didn't have the money at the time for a place of her own, however Tara now unoffically lives with her boyfriend, George Banks. Stressing out too much for her failed relationship with Boston, living on her own and not having a "proper" job, Misha decided to go on a trip to see "everything" the world had to offer. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters